voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Metro PD: Close to You Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters of that appear in Metro PD: Close to You. General Agasa Agasa is the bartender at Station, a bar/restaurant frequented by 2nd Unit. Like many bartenders, he offers occasional advice when he feels it's warranted. His dream is to become a mystery novelist and he claims he is only tending bar until his career takes off. Agasa-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Tokuda Tokuda is one of three 1st Unit detectives derisively referred to throughout MPD as "the triplets," and he generally acts as the group's leader. Like the other members of 1st Unit, Tokuda is smug, lazy, and more concerned with closing a case quickly instead of correctly. Tokuda-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Sonoda Sonoda is one of three 1st Unit detectives derisively referred to throughout MPD as "the triplets." Although he enjoys antagonizing 2nd Unit, he usually stays away unless he is accompanied by Tokuda and Urata. Like the other members of 1st Unit, Sonoda is smug, lazy, and more concerned with closing a case quickly instead of correctly. Sonoda-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Urata Urata is one of three 1st Unit detectives derisively referred to throughout MPD as "the triplets." He appears to be the youngest member of the group, and he is occasionally bullied by Tokuda and Sonoda. Like the other members of 1st Unit, Urata is smug, lazy, and more concerned with closing a case quickly instead of correctly. Urata-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Lieutenant Itoi Itoi is the head of MPD's 1st Unit. In contrast to the reliable Kirisawa, Itoi is conniving, opportunistic, and more concerned with promotions and pleasing the higher-ups than actually solving cases. Itoi-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Rep. Satoshi Horio Rep. Horio is a member of the Japanese Diet. In the routes in which he appears, Horio takes on a minor antagonistic role by involving himself in bribery or theft of some sort. Rep._Satoshi_Horio-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Kirisawa's Route Sakai Sakai is the Chief of the MPD Detective Bureau and fills the role of the antagonist in Kirisawa's route. Earlier in his career he served in the Hiroshima PD, where he worked under Kirisawa's father. His actions directly led to the incident which resulted in Kirisawa's father's forced retirement. Sakai-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Hanai's Route The Baker The baker works at Hanai's favorite bakery and plays an antagonistic role in his route. She is never formally named and is simply referred to as "the woman." Baker-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Tennoji's Route Mikami A college student and member of King's group, Mikami provides the first breakthrough in the bombing case when you and Tennoji tail him to the bombers' hideout. Mikami-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg King King, whose real name is Satoshi Suzuki, is the leader of a small terrorist group with the aim of starting a revolution in Japan and overthrowing the current government. He is the main antagonist in Tennoji's route. King-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Nomura's Route Coming Soon... Asano's Route Minoru Mizobata Minoru grew up with Asano in the Firefly's Light Group Home, and as a consequence the two are very close. Minoru plays a pivotal role in Asano's route. Minoru_Mizobata-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Yukio Endo Mr. Endo is the caretaker of the Firefly's Light Group Home and the one who taught Asano how to perform majic. He is a father figure to the kids in the home, and Asano is very close to him. Mr. Endo plays a pivotal role in Asano's route. Yukio_Endo-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Eiki's Route Mina Weichess Mina is the older sister of Made Weichess, the artist whose paintings are being targeted for theft In Eiki's route. She is the middle child: older than Made but younger than Wayan. Although she is Indonesian, she grew up in the care of her Japanese grandmother and can speak Japanese fluently. Mina_Weichess-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Wayan Weichess Wayan is the older brother of Made Weichess, the artist whose paintings are being targeted for theft In Eiki's route. He is the oldest of the siblings. Although he is Indonesian, he grew up in the care of his Japanese grandmother and can speak Japanese fluently. Wayan_Weichess-Metro_PD_Close_to_You.jpg Kyobashi's Route Coming Soon... Kimura's Route Coming Soon... Himuro's Route Coming Soon... Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Minor Characters Category:Metro PD: Close to You Minor Characters